


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: Xiaoyang [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yangyang is the immature type of a jealous boyfriend but Xiaojun can’t resist his silence.





	Jealousy

Yangyang didn't like it. Something was wrong between Hendery and Ten which caused Hendery to hang around Xiaojun more often these days and Xiaojun didn't mind the extra attention – of course not, he was a performer after all!  
It was not like Yangyang had the right to say anything as none of the guys knew about their relationship.  
It got particularly bad one night when the three of them were watching Eternal Sunlight of the Spotless Mind and Hendery took his place place by laying his head in Xiaojun's lap.  
Yangyang couldn't help but distance himself the next days, knowing that it was childish of him to do it so he would get noticed.  
It worked, of course it did.  
"You barely even touch me anymore," Xiaojun said, wrapping his arms around Yangyang's waist from behind one evening when Yangyang was making himself scrambled eggs in the kitchen.  
"Can't you tell him to stay away?"  
Xiaojun's reaction was a small giggle. "Ooooh, someone's jealoussss!"  
Yangyang turned around in Xiaojun's arms. "You're mine," he said with a determined look on his face, forgetting about the pan behind him for a second.

The darkness surrounded them like a warm blanket when they went to bed later that night and Xiaojun came crawling into Yangyang's arms.  
He went in for a cuddle, but Yangyang had different thoughts, pushing him onto his back and settling in his lap with his hands tearing Xiaojun's hair and his lips silencing the surprised gasp that came from Xiaojun's mouth.  
"You're mine," he hissed before burying his head in his nape, pressing light kisses to the skin of his neck.  
It was as if Xiaojun could read his mind. "Do it," he whispered.  
"I shouldn't," Yangyang whined into the crook of his neck. "The others are going to find out."  
"Doesn't matter," Xiaojun reassured him. "We're not going to appear in public for the next ten days and the others gonna find out at some point anyways. We won't be able to prevent that. Why not have control over that moment instead of having them walk in on us because we weren't careful enough, right?"  
Yangyang knew there was nothing he could say against it, so he nodded. "Right."  
Xiaojun grabbed a handful of his hair and guided his head back up so they could kiss once again before Yangyang started working on the hickey he wanted his boyfriend to sport the next day.  
He made his tongue draw gentle circles before attaching his lips to the wet spot. He lost it when Xiaojun's hips pressed into his thigh, burying his teeth in the skin and tugging on it harshly.  
"God," Xiaojun hissed. "If your fans knew you the way I know you."  
Yangyang chuckled against his skin, releasing it and lifting his head to look at him.  
"They wouldn't believe their eyes." Xiaojun ran his hand through Yangyang's hair. "Look at you, all worked up and turned on."  
Yangyang bent his head and pressed their lips together. "If your fans could see you right now, lying underneath me like that...I'm pretty sure they would faint."  
"I'm pretty sure they will once they find out about us," Xiaojun giggled.  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure Hendery will faint tomorrow when he finds out that you're mine." Yangyang pressed a kiss to the red spot on Xiaojun's throat.  
"I really hope we can keep the room," Xiaojun said, his happiness fading away.  
"It's gonna be alright," Yangyang assured him. "Otherwise we'll just annoy them by falling asleep on each other's beds until we get it back."


End file.
